1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lamps and more particularly pertains to a new decorative lamp for displaying a back lit image thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lamps is known in the prior art. More specifically, lamps heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,866; U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,600; U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,787; U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,939; U.S. Pat. No. 2,052,877; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 379,376.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new decorative lamp. The inventive device includes a case having a hole therethrough with spaced apart and generally transparent front and back panes provided in the hole. A decorative design is provided on the front pane. A light source is extended from the case into the hole between the front and back panes. A power source is provided in the case and electrically connected to the light source. A suspension tab is coupled to the case. An elongate flexible member is coupled to the suspension tab for suspending the case from a structure.
In these respects, the decorative lamp according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying a back lit image thereon.